capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Plasma Sword
Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein (スターグラディエイター 2 Suta- Guradieita- Tsu, Star Gladiator 2 in Japan) is the sequel to Star Gladiator. Characters All characters from Star Gladiator return (barring Rimgal), and thirteen new ones are featured. They are as follows: * Black Hayato - A dark version of Hayato, turned evil by the cunning Bilstein. * Ele - Mysterious young girl who traveled from a distant future. She was taught how to fight by her mother and fights with halo weapons. In her time, Bilstein's ghost - who was obsessed with his hunt for Hayato - attacked Ele's home; the status of her father is unknown, but her mother died during the incident. As she has a time limit of how long she can stay in the past, Ele hurries to vanquish Bilstein's ghost and prevent the event from ever happening. She is highly implied to be Hayato and June's daughter. * Prince - The royal prince of the planet Saturn, Saturn Kuida-Ore the 3rd, fights with a special set of yo-yos and his own style of elegant performances. He grew jealous of Saturn, as he got more attention from the citizens. After adopting the alias, Prince, he allies himself with Bilstein and uses the empire's influence as a front for chasing his rival. * Gantetsu - Gantetsu is a heavy drinker and extremely strong soldier. He goes looking for Gerelt for his war crimes. However, having captured Gerelt, he quickly forgives him and takes him to a bar. * Claire - Claire is a friend of Gerelt, and works with him under Bilstein. She is known as Scarlet Del Sol, and is a master at fencing. Unlike her counterpart, she remains loyal to her master and holds the button to the bomb planted in Gerelt. Luca confronts them before she can use it, under orders from Gore to eliminate her. When Luca explodes from a plasma energy overload, she shields Gerelt from the blast and dies in his arms. * Omega - An older prototype of the current Vector model, it was long deemed faulty by its creator for being too compassionate. After hearing that it has a "heart", it searches to know what it is before its energy runs out. After failing to gain answers from Bilstein, it encounters Ele who thinks it is another killer Vector. She soon realizes its true nature, and explains that the "heart" the robot wants is something that is felt. As soon as it figures out what she means, its energy runs out. Years later, it is found by a pack of kids, one of whom points out that the robot is smiling. * Eagle - A man who used to work at Gorakuem Amusement Park with a pair of artificial wings. The tyranny Bilstein causes motivated him to become a hero of justice, and he expresses it in typical superhero fashion. He maybe Capcom's in-joke character as he'll claim that he is the real Zelkin, harking back to films where animals were really actors in suits. * Luca - An artificial girl made by Gore who also uses plasma magic. She is her creator's fiancée, and is dedicated solely to him. Though cheerful, she has sadistic tendencies and is naive to the concept of pain and death, killing other people as if it's a game. Omega will not recognize her as "human", sending her into denial about her existence. * Shaker * Rain - Bilstein's ambitious daughter who wields ice powers and a plasma scythe. She was sent by her father to capture all the male plasma masters, and imprison them at Bilstein's lair. Later, her father planned to use their DNA - Hayato in particular - and impregnate his daughter, making her mother of "New Human Beings" - beings who would hypothetically have unstoppable plasma power to the point of easy world domination. * Kaede - A young, sly kunoichi hired by the Earth Federation to seal the plasma power of all the other plasma fighters with her ninjutsu and a huge hammer. When her benefactors turn on her, she escapes from their base but not before she steals all the money from their safe. She is a secret character. * Byakko - Mysterious tiger humanoid assassin who fights with dual plasma claws. He is a member of 'The Four Saint Beasts' (based on the Chinese constellations) which is created by the Union to foil Bilstein's plans. His mission is to destroy the source of the plasma weapons and any wielder he meets. He is also suspected by Gantetsu to be the one who decimated his troop. His win quotes suggest that he has a Zen-like nature. * Rai-on - Another member of 'The Four Saint Beasts' and on the same mission as Byakko. He is more vicious by nature and a wrathful ninja. He is another secret character. Story The fall of the Fourth Empire and death of Bilstein were momentous occasions when they happened last year, but all is not well in the galaxy. Rumors circulate about the appearance of Bilstein's ghost haunting the Planet Zeta and the rebuilding of the Fourth Empire. Packaging Artwork Image:PlasmaJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:PlasmaCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:PlasmaEurope.png|''Europe'' External Link * Plasma Sword Official Japanese Site